For You
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Menção de Sessh/Kagu, Kagura's POV. Para um prisioneiro, poder morrer é uma dádiva... Principalmente se for morrer por alguém amado.


**For You**

Fito meu adversário e mais uma vez ergo meu leque, está na hora de acabar com isso. Num simples movimento de meu leque, mando meu adversário para um pouco longe, com alguns ferimentos proporcionados pelo meu vento. Há, mesmo ele sendo veloz com aqueles dois fragmentos da jóia em suas pernas, não pode escapar de meus poderosos ventos...Ele se levanta, posso ver a raiva estampada em seu rosto. Tolo, não poderá me vencer!

Escuto o som de algo se aproximar rapidamente de mim. Viro-me rapidamente. Droga, aquela maldita exterminadora e aquele monge estão tentando acabar comigo também. É isso?.! Idiotas, são apenas vermes que merecem serem exterminados por mim... Desvio com velocidade do Hiraikotsu daquela garota impertinente. Movo meu leque e os mando para longe com minha magnífica Dança Das Lâminas De Vento!

Um sorriso vitorioso surge em meus lábios.

Mas logo desaparece quando sinto um forte chute em minhas costas, me mandando para um tanto longe. Olho para o meu atacante e franzo minha testa. Maldito lobo Kouga! Tinha até me esquecido desse idiota...Avanço contra ele, contra-atacando com rapidez e força. Ele não resiste, após alguns de meus ataques posso vê-lo desmaiar fraco e com muitos ferimentos!

Suspiro e sorrio com superioridade. Menos um.

Olho para Kanna, vejo-a Ter vantagem contra aquela humana tola chamada Kagome. Nem mesmo as flechas purificadoras daquela Miko têm poder contra o espelho de Kanna!

Meus olhos vermelhos vagam então para meu mestre, Naraku, e para seus adversários. Um Inuyasha e um Sesshoumaru. Sinto-me apreensiva pela primeira vez nessa luta idiota apenas pelos fragmentos. Levo uma de minhas mãos ao meu peito, não sentindo minhas batidas cardíacas...Suspiro. Naraku maldito possuí meu coração e minha liberdade!

_Sesshoumaru_...Minha única esperança de _Liberdade_...

Sinto um vento parecer me sugar. Viro minha atenção para o lado, vendo o monge com seu Kazaana tentando sugar-me para aquela maldição que o próprio Naraku criou em sua família. Franzo minha testa mais uma vez, estou cansada de lutar contra esses idiotas...

Dou um salto e, ao lançar a Dança Das Lâminas mais uma vez, o obrigo a fechar aquele buraco de vento em sua mão. Sorrio confiante, essa luta já está ganha! Vejo a exterminadora juntar-se com o monge, novamente. Querem continuar tal luta insignificante, mesmo sabendo que não podem me vencer de qualquer maneira...

Avanço contra eles, confiante. Tenho que acabar logo com isso, tenho que garantir que Sesshoumaru não morra, pois ele é o único que pode conseguir minha Liberdade tão desejada!

Paro de repente, sendo barrada por aquela Kirara. Arregalo meus orbes vermelhos, vendo que estou encurralada por aqueles dois humanos. Droga, uma armadilha!

Eles dizem para eu desistir. Eles dizem que eu não tenho mais escapatória. Eles dizem para eu me render! Trinco meus dentes, estou farta de escutar esses parvos que não conseguem me compreender apenas por serem humanos tolos...Eu não posso desistir, porque não posso morrer agora. Eu não posso me render, porque não posso deixar _ele_ morrer agora.

Kuso!

Sinto um cheiro ecoar ao redor e olho para a direção de onde vem. Fico surpresa ao encontrar aquele lobinho de pé, caminhando até mim. Então no final era tudo uma armadilha para me encurralarem e me vencerem.

Solto uma exclamação, nervosa, com ódio. Fecho meus olhos e abaixo meus braços, deixando meu leque cair no solo esverdeado. Espero os ataques...Será esse o meu fim? Não consigo acreditar que tudo acabará assim.

Continuo na espera dos golpes...Que não vem.

Abro meus olhos ao escutar dois gritos. Ambos conhecidos...Um mais importante do que o outro para mim! Viro-me apreensiva. Todos olham na mesma direção. A Miko chora, Kanna olha para Naraku com certeza pensando na vitória certa...Meus olhos, pela primeira vez, se inundam. Posso sentir lágrimas escorrerem de meus olhos, descendo por minhas bochechas lentamente de maneira dolorosa.

Inuyasha perdeu a Tetsusaiga...E Sesshoumaru, a Tokinjin.

Naraku ri vitorioso, vendo seus adversários no chão, abatidos.

Maldito! Isso não pode estar acontecendo...

O vejo erguer uma enorme esfera de energia sinistra. Planeja atacá-los com tal energia monstruosa? Se for assim...Sesshoumaru vai...Vai...

Não posso permitir! Não vou deixar isso acontecer. Ele é o único que pode me libertar de Naraku, não posso deixá-lo morrer dessa forma. Jamais!

Empurro o monge para que saia do meu caminho e pego meu leque. Sinto o olhar confuso daqueles três sobre mim, enquanto eu corro rapidamente até eles, ainda com lágrimas escorrendo de meus olhos. Um vazio me invade, sinto como se minha vida dependesse disso, de meu próximo ato de apreensão. Passo por Kanna e a escuto gritar meu nome tentando me impedir. Mas não darei ouvidos á ela...Não mais...

Vejo Naraku lançar tal poder. Um grito escapa de meus lábios, fecho meus olhos e me ponho como escudo para os dois Youkais. Um grito de repreensão, um grito de tristeza, um grito de surpresa. São as últimas coisas que eu consigo escutar antes de cair ajoelhada no solo, perante os dois irmãos que me olham sem entender. Principalmente _ele_...

Posso sentir meu sangue escorrer pelas feridas mortais em meu corpo. Minha vida se vai...Pouco a pouco, dolorosamente.

Um sorriso irônico surge em meus lábios, enquanto lágrimas de dor e tristeza continuam a cair de meus olhos. Aquela voz repugnante provinda detrás de mim adentra em meus ouvidos.

**Naraku**: Porque, Kagura? Sua idiota! –exclama, posso sentir a raiva em suas palavras.

Levanto meu olhar rubi, e fito aqueles olhos dourados á minha frente e aquela face bonita, quase sem expressão, mas com uma pontada de...Tristeza? Devo estar delirando, de alguma forma. Minha voz sai num sussurro dolorido e gago.

**Kagura**: Porque...Eu quis...

Posso ver os olhos do Lord diante de mim se arregalarem em surpresa. Posso escutá-lo sussurrar, pesadamente: 'Não deveria Ter feito isso, tola!'. Por acaso isso seria uma bronca? Não sei e creio que nunca saberei. Sinto meu corpo cair por completo de encontro ao chão, sei que todos me olham ainda confusos.

Uma dor me invade. Um pequeno brilho avermelhado surge em meu peito. Meu coração...O tenho de volta. Pena que seja uma hora inoportuna, afinal eu posso ver meio borrado meu corpo desaparecer rapidamente, transformando-se em pó e sendo carregado pelo livre vento que me rodeia.

Sua voz adentra novamente em meus ouvidos, chamando meu nome num pequeno e doído sussurro com pesar. Sorrio e fecho meus olhos de vez. Meu corpo se vai, levando junto minha vida e minhas metas...

Pelo menos tive a Liberdade para poder morrer _por você_...

_Sesshoumaru_...

_**Fim!**_

* * *

**Aí está! Mais uma fic, curtinha, One-Shot...A Liberdade de Kagura conseguida de modo que ela salvasse aquele que, secretamente, ama...n.n Espero que gostem!**

**Beijos...Yami!**


End file.
